I do?
by Kick Caskett
Summary: There's going to be a Castle wedding! Who's the bride? Who's the groom? Will it be a fairy tale ending? What happens when they say I do? Please R


**I do?**

"Where is my glass of wine" demanded Kate as she barged through the door, glaring at anyone who was looking at her, which coincidently happened to be nearly everyone in the room. Katherine Beckett was stressed out of her mind and could not stand anything going wrong today. Thankfully Kate's best friend, Lanie, was standing nearby and managed to stop her friend from becoming the incredible hulk.

"Come on girl. Chill a little." Lanie wanted nothing more than a relaxed and calm Kate Beckett. She could become so stressed sometimes. And when she was stressed she was not a favourable person to be around.

"How can I chill Lanie? I am getting married today" continued to yell Beckett. She began to frantically pace around the room worrying about everything that she could worry about.

"Girl, you need to remember how he makes you feel" calmly said Lanie, trying to reassure her friend and prevent her from getting cold feet. Lanie knew that the husband to be loved Kate more than anything in the world, but she started to doubt whether Kate reciprocated the feelings. Kate stopped practically running around the room and took a deep breath. Out of nowhere, a smile appeared on her face along with a small chuckle. The recollection of events that happened on the day he proposed came flooding back to her memory. Kate was off in her own little world. She also began to recall the first day they met. She even knew on that day that there was something special between them.

"Kate…" asked Lanie as she waved a hand in front of her face. It had been several minutes since Kate had said anything. She was just standing there staring blanking before her. Lanie began to click her fingers in front of her face is the hope that she could break this little trance. Still nothing. Lanie decided take measures into her own hands.

"Kate! I will make you look like a clown if you don't hurry up and listen to me!" That managed to get her attention.

"Lanie!" a surprised Kate exclaimed as she shook her head, wondering what had just happened. Lanie was now standing near the mirror, signalling for Kate to come and sit down on the chair.

"Now do you want me to start you make-up or hair first?"

"Make up would be great thanks"

"Which lipstick colour would you like? Cherry Blossom or Lavender Rose?"

"Defiantly Cherry" smiled Kate as she began to sink in to the chair. _This day was going to be perfect._

.

.

.

Kate was still slightly pacing the room. She was trying her hardest not to freak out, but anyone could tell she was nervous. She had just put on her long, white wedding dress with a matching veil. Once she walked over to the mirror and saw herself in the dress she suddenly began crying uncontrollably. That had caused Lanie to start freaking out that her make up would be ruined.

Kate decided she would wear her mother's wedding dress. She wanted nothing more than for her to be there with her but she knew that by wearing her dress she would feel as though she was there in spirit.

However that wasn't the only reason she was crying. She knew why she was finding this day so difficult but she just couldn't say it out loud. _He should have been here._ But today was her wedding day and she couldn't dwell on the past. She was determined to have the happy family life she has always wanted and never got herself.

All the brides' maids were sitting on the couches that were surrounding the room, slowing sipping their wine, making small chit-chat. Kate was still walking around the room, lost in her own little world. Everyone's conversations came to a halt when there was a series of knocks on the door.

Everyone jerked their heads towards the door to see who it was. Kate's pace quickened as she began to freak out. _Did he get cold feet and leave?_ Her nerves were put to ease when she saw it was just her father checking up on her.

"You look beautiful darling." Jim made his way over to his only daughter to give her a hug. He couldn't be happier that she was getting married today, and to the man he thought was best for her at the moment in time.

"Thanks Dad" smiled Kate, as she once again hugged him.

"You nervous?" asked Jim. He noticed how she wasn't her typical carefree self today.

"I really wished my mother was here today" nothing more than whispered Kate.

"I remember when you were about 3 years old" spoke up Jim in hope of settling her daughter's nerves. "Your mother was saying how she couldn't wait until the day you got married. She used to love dressing you up in a little white dress and get you to marry one of your teddy bears. Every single time she cried."

"Jim!" snapped Lanie, noticed the sadness to Kate's tone. "Don't make her cry. I really don't want to reapply all the make up all over again." A smile began to form on Kate's face whilst letting out a small laugh. Her friend really did care about her and about making this day perfect.

"It's alright" sniffed Kate, as she managed to hold back the tears that were threatening to fall.

"Good." Lanie's phone began to ring. She walked over to her bag that was carelessly lying on the floor to retrieve it. She began to smile once she saw the caller ID. "I'll be back in a moment" continued to smile Lanie as she walked into the next room.

Kate took a deep breath. _The hardest part comes next. The part where this all becomes a reality._

.

.

.

"Dearly beloved. We are gathered here today to welcome Katherine Beckett and Colin Grant here in holy matrimony." Kate just stood there and looked deeply into his eyes. Memories of the day she first met him came flooding back one again. She remembered the way she could sense like there was something special between them. But then there was _him._ He was also there, and that was something she could never forget. She couldn't just forget everything they had been through together after all these years. It was all her own fault though. She missed her chance and she lost him.

Kate Beckett had probably zoned out for half of her own wedding by this stage. She had just been standing there thinking, something she did a lot now days. She was brought to reality when the celebrant began to speak a little louder than he had been.

"If anyone has reason why these two people should not be wed, speak now or forever hold your peace." The entire room was silent. So silent you could hear a pin drop. Kate turned around, looking towards all the people that showed up for her special day. But that one person was missing. _The past is the past. It can't be changed._ She took another deep breath and looked once again to Colin. She did love him. She really did. But something just didn't feel right about this moment. It wasn't the fairy tale she had always hoped for.

"Katherine Beckett. Repeat after me. I take thee Colin Grant"

"I take the Richard Castle." Kate sub-consciously brought her hands to cover her mouth. She blinked, hoping that it was just a dream and she would wake up from it at any second. Kate blinked and opened her eyes. Nothing changed. Everyone had their mouths wide open, expect for Lanie who was strangely smiling. Kate just froze after that. _How could she say such a thing? _Colin just looked just as shocked as everyone else. His eyes suddenly dropped to the floor, a part of him not wanting to look her in the eye for fear of what he had known for a long time.

"I mean I take thee Colin Grant." Kate tried to recover from her little name slip. A little part of her still hoped that this was a sign for who was supposed to be up there with her. The celebrant looked towards Colin, wondering whether to continue or not. He nodded, hoping that she just had a slip of the tongue and nothing more.

"To be your lawfully wedded husband, in sickness and in health, in richer and poorer, to love in good times and bad, for all the days of your life"

"I do"

"Colin, do you take thee Katherine Beckett"

"I take thee Katherine Beckett"

"To be your lawfully wedded wife, in sickness and in health, in richer and poorer, to love in good times and bad, for all the days of your life"

"I do"

"By the power…"

"I object!" yelled a voice from the back of the church. Everyone gasped as they turned around to see a ruggedly handsome ran running down the aisle.

"Argh…Mate, you are a little late there" spoke up Colin, as he went over to confront the man that obviously wanted his girl.

"I don't care!" exclaimed Castle as he pushed aside Grant and made his way to meet Kate on the platform.

"Castle" hushed Beckett as she walked over to meet Castle. Beckett's eyes widened. It was like she had seen a ghost.

"I love you Kate." Most of the people in the room gasped at the abrupt outburst, however Kate did not. She stood there and smiled. This exclamation was nothing new to her. She had known that he loved her for years now. But she missed her chance and decided to move on with her life. That smile quickly faded when she realised what all this meant. This was her wedding day.

"Rick, why would you wait till now to say that?" Kate was contented with his sudden outburst but she was angry at the fact that he would wait until now. He has had years to find her, but no, he picks her wedding day.

"Katherine. You know how I feel about you. But I have been too afraid to say anything. The last time I saw you I poured my heart out to you, and you pushed me away. I didn't know you were getting married till earlier today when Lanie called me"

"Lanie" glared Kate in the direction that Lanie was currently trying to sink into her seat.

"And she was right to call me. I know when you first met Colin; you used him to get back at me for dating that blonde"

"I didn't do that" objected Kate although she knew herself that she did.

"Lanie told me that on the day you met Colin, you said you were going to tell me how you felt. Your true feelings. The ones you had been pushing down so deep, just to not get hurt again. The ones that I had been waiting around for so many years in the hope that one day you would say them to me. I know that you once loved me. Is there any part of you that still feels the same way?" Kate stood there, in awe. She had pushed him away once before and wasn't going to make the same mistake.

"I love you too Rick" barley hushed Kate. But it was audible enough for Castle to hear the declaration of love. She embraced her in a tight hug, one that she reciprocated. The moment felt right.

"Argh…I take it we are not getting married anymore" spoke up Colin, who was just a mere few steps away watching the events unravel.

"Colin" sympathised Beckett, as she walked over to him. She took the ring off her finger and placed it in his hand.

"I'm so sorry"

"Don't be. From the moment I saw you and Castle I knew you two belonged together" smiled Colin as he embraced Kate in a hug.

"Attention everyone" spoke up Colin realising that there was still hundreds of other people still in the room wondering what's going on. "The wedding is off…" paused Colin. "…unless there will be a wedding after all." Colin turned towards Beckett and Castle who were still standing on the platform, smiling at each other. Castle looked at Beckett. She had that cheeky grin on her face. Something he had seen many times before.

"Why not" laughed Castle and took Beckett's hand in his own. A hand he never wanted to let go.

**A/N: Thanks for reading it. I hope it was enjoyable. I may or may not write another story based off this story if people like it. Don't forget to leave a review**

**Xx Kick Caskett**


End file.
